Helado y Chocolate
by Silver Dragonfly1
Summary: ¿Que es mejor? ¿Helado o Chocolate? Draco y Hermione tienen un metodo bastante interesante para averiguarlo. OneShot DHr


Mi segundo One-Shot… Espero que lo disfruten.

**Disclaimer: **Nada me pertenece, tienen la marca Rowling…

**-HELADO Y CHOCOLATE-**

Abrió los ojos pesadamente. El sol estrellándose contra el rostro no es una forma muy agradable de darse cuenta que se amanece vivo. Lo único positivo de ese patético día seria la estupida salida a Hogsmeade, a la que él, por supuesto, no pensaba asistir. No tenia tiempo para perder. Sabia con gran certeza que seria muy aburrido, y considerando el pequeño detalle de que amaba esas preciadas horas en las que Hogwarts no estaba infestado por los balbuceos y risotadas de miles de personas con las cuales debía compartir su precioso oxigeno, no era muy difícil el predecir cual seria el plan del día.

'Artes oscuras' seria una buena opción. Agradecía a Merlín que les permitieran ir a plagar otro sitio con todo su ruido y empalago… y era aun mas gratificante el que todo ese espacio quedara a su disposición.

Él y su ego. Su ego y él.

Se levanto satisfecho. Sus compañeros ya habían salido. Todo Hogwarts era suyo.

Ese seria un buen día.

-.:..:.-.:..:.-.:..:.-.:..:.-.:..:.-.:..:.-.:..:.-.:..:.-.:..:.-.:..:.-.:..:.-.:..:.-.:..:.-.:..:.-

Estaba despierta, pero eso no le impedía continuar en la cama haciendo nada, ya que no muchas veces tenía la oportunidad de practicarlo gracias a los estorbos ruidosos que graciosamente denominaban 'compañeras de habitación'. La única actividad para ese día era la salida a Hogsmeade. Reconocía que eran entretenidas, pero considerando el pequeño detalle de que sus amigos no tienen muy claro el concepto de _Espacio Personal_, se decidió a aprovechar lo que seria un bonito día libre.

'Grandes hazañas de brujas a través de los tiempos' seria una buena opción. Nadie irrumpiría súbitamente en su espacio personal para comentarle banalidades sin sentido que le hacían sentir como si en su cerebro se llevara a cabo una apoptosis sucesiva de sus neuronas.

Ella y su paz. Su paz y ella.

Se levanto tranquila. Sus compañeras ya habían salido. Todo Hogwarts era suyo.

Ese seria un buen día.

-.:..:.-.:..:.-.:..:.-.:..:.-.:..:.-.:..:.-.:..:.-.:..:.-.:..:.-.:..:.-.:..:.-.:..:.-.:..:.-.:..:.-

El joven Malfoy sentía un ambiente muchísimo mas liviano. Recorría tranquilamente los pasillos mientras disfrutaba de un helado, casi tan frió como sus ojos. Nunca un simple y nada especial helado lo había deleitado tanto. Definitivamente la soledad flotaba en el aire. Pero esa _soledad_ fue alterada por un elemento nuevo. Una fragancia muchísimo más pulcra que la extraña serenidad que se paseaba por Hogwarts ese día.

Busco con desesperación la procedencia de esta, y su mirada dio con el objetivo. Una Gryffindor distraída se encaminaba hacia él. Por lo visto esta no había notado su presencia, ya que estaba demasiado concentrada en algo que tenia entre sus manos.

- Vaya, vaya, vaya… ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Por lo visto sabes comer algo más que libros. Espeto el rubio, mientras se paraba frente a Hermione, obstruyéndole el paso.

- ¿Por qué mejor no te muerdes la lengua y mueres envenenado? Respondió la castaña, dándole otro mordisco al chocolate que sostenía. Quiso endulzar el amargo momento.

- Deja la agresividad. Aconsejo, mientras lamía sensualmente su helado.

- Yo solo quiero ir por mi libro y olvidarme del desastroso suceso de tu existencia. Así que, permíteme… Expresó fastidiada, mientras con un pequeño empujón se hacia paso.

- Pero no te sulfures, Granger. Yo solo quiero saber… hmm… _-¿_Dónde están las brillantes ideas cuando se necesitan?- ¿Qué gusto le sacas a eso?

La muchacha suspiro cansinamente. Se giro hacia él y abrió su boca para explicar algo que se daba a entender solo.

Draco sonrió. Adoraba salirse con la suya

- Lees para conocer. Conoces para entender. Entiendes para…

- No hablo de eso, Granger –Interrumpió el Slytherin levantando una ceja-. Me refiero a… esto. Finalizo, arrebatándole su chocolate a Hermione.

- ¡Devuélvemelo! Exigió, notablemente enfadada.

- Calma Granger, no voy a comerlo. Ya lo probaste tu, esta contaminado. Sentencio el muchacho, devolviéndole con cara de desagrado el dulce.

Ella lo recibió de mala manera.

- Además –Añadió al ver la cara de fastidio de la Gryffindor-, el chocolate es horrible.

Ella no oyó eso.

El no había dicho eso.

Draco Malfoy era, oficialmente, un hombre con deficiencia mental MUY avanzada.

- ¿Disculpa? Inquirió extrañada la castaña, nunca había sabido de una persona sobre la faz de la tierra a la que le desagradara el chocolate.

- Lo que oíste. Ese tipo de golosinas son un atentado contra el buen gusto. Señalo, moviendo su mano con elegancia.

- Deja de decir sandeces Malfoy. Entre los placeres de la vida, se encuentra el chocolate.

- Placeres del proletariado, quizás.

Hermione aun no procesaba lo que Malfoy decía. Simplemente no era coherente. ¿Quién, en su sano juicio, no disfruta de un buen chocolate?

- Placeres materiales, espirituales, metafísicos, carnales… como quieras llamarlos. A TODOS les gusta el chocolate.

- Que alegato mas estupido. Nadie, a excepción de algunos, tiene tan pésimo gusto como para deleitarse con _eso_. Afirmo, con mirada despectiva

- Si vamos a hablar sobre alimentos repulsivos y faltos de clase, seria bueno mencionar esa cosa derretida que gotea por tu mano.

Él no oyó eso.

Ella no había dicho eso.

Hermione Granger era, oficialmente, una mujer con neuronas defectuosas incapaces de hacer sinapsis.

- ¿Perdón? Ahora el confundido era él. ¿En que mundo vivía como para atreverse a insinuar eso?

- Lo que oíste. Ese tipo de golosinas son un atentado contra el buen gusto. Contraataco, imitando el tono que él había usado con ella de una forma burlona. No iba a permitir que menospreciara su manjar favorito para luego irse invicto.

- ¡No me imites! Exclamo enfadado

- No lo hago. La joven estaba muy divertida al ver las mejillas rosas de Draco, mientras mordía de nuevo su chocolate.

- Por Merlín, Granger. ¡Hay cosas deliciosas en el mundo… y el helado! Asevero, haciendo aparecer otro en su mano para reemplazar el anterior.

- Es más exquisito un chocolate que _eso_ que tú comes. Añadió con un dejo de asco en su voz.

- Tal vez en un Universo paralelo, por que en este el helado es notablemente superior. Expreso con prepotencia.

- No seas iluso, Malfoy.

Para sorpresa de Hermione, Draco no respondió a su insulto. Simplemente acaricio su barbilla de forma pensativa, mientras veía fijamente al suelo.

- Susténtalo. Susurro de improviso, sin dejar de mirar al suelo.

- ¿Qué?

- Dame argumentos validos que sustenten tu descabellada afirmación. Explico, desviando su mirada para fijarla en la Leona.

- No tengo tiempo para perder. Evadió, totalmente decidida a marcharse de ahí. No le gustaba la forma en la que Malfoy clavaba sus ojos en ella.

- Tengo una propuesta para ti. Comento inesperadamente, logrando que Hermione se detuviera.

- No gracias, prefiero vivir. Señalo esta mirándolo de forma mordaz.

- Complacería una petición tuya. Ofreció en un susurro tentador.

Ahora la propuesta sonaba más agradable.

- ¿La que fuera? Inquirió, disimulando su interés.

- Lo que pidas. Estoy a tus órdenes. -Susurro, inclinándose con distinción- Solo si logras sustentar tu afirmación.

Las condiciones eran estupidas. Pero la recompensa se veía demasiado llamativa como para dejarlo pasar.

- No hará falta decir –Agrego, acercándose a ella-, que si logro demostrar la superioridad de mi postre… Tú deberás cumplir lo que te pida. De nuevo paso su lengua alrededor del helado de una forma bastante sugerente. Hermione contuvo la respiración.

**Helado:** 1

**Chocolate:** 0

Seria más difícil de lo que ella pensaba.

- Acepto. Dijo finalmente, fingiendo seguridad.

El rubio sonrió complacido.

Su día acaba de tornarse interesante.

Ingresaron a la sala común de Slytherin, y como si se tratara de una clase magistral, Hermione comenzó a explicarle a Draco los beneficios que traía la ingesta del chocolate. Malfoy se encontraba recostado en un sofá, observando hastiado la monótona charla de la Gryffindor.

- …Además, el chocolate es una valiosa fuente de carbohidratos, grasas, proteínas, vitaminas y minerales. A menudo se emplea como fuente de energía rápida. El chocolate con…

Draco bufo pesadamente.

- Granger, Granger, Granger… -Interrumpió, levantándose del mueble- Se que te mueres por complacer mis deseos, pero no lo hagas tan evidente.

- ¿A que te refieres con eso?

- Ya se que voy a ganarte. Pero deberías intentar siquiera darme un poco de pelea.

Hermione estuvo a punto de responderle, pero Draco la silencio colocándole su dedo índice en los labios, mientras le siseaba al oído.

- Déjame mostrarte como se hace.

Con delicadeza, sentó a Hermione en el sillón que el anteriormente ocupaba. Sin motivo aparente, derramo un poco de su helado en el cuello de la Gryffindor. Esta se sorprendió pronunciadamente, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar ante ello, el rubio ya estaba lamiendo la fría crema de su piel.

**Helado:** 2

**Chocolate:** 0

- Ese es mi primer argumento. Susurro insinuante.

Hermione estaba paralizada. Lo único que lograba hacer de una forma más o menos decente era respirar.

- ¿Qué tienes para mejorarlo?

Eso era, claramente, una misión imposible. Pero ella no estaba dispuesta a dejarse vencer tan fácilmente.

Sin poder retirar sus ojos miel de las dagas plateadas de Malfoy, dudaba sobre la idea que, aun no se explicaba de donde, había llegado a su cabeza. No estaba muy segura de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero decidió hacer caso omiso a su conciencia, y darle un nuevo significado a la oración _"El que piensa, pierde"._

Con un movimiento rápido, se coloco sobre el Slytherin. Tomo de su chocolate y, derritiéndolo entre sus dedos, lo froto en los finos labios rojos del rubio. Con una mirada posesiva, comenzó a retirarlo con su lengua. Estaba sorprendida de lo hábil que era con el manejo de esta. Acto seguido, y sin previo aviso, lo beso fogosamente, asegurándose de que ni una sola molécula del dulce contaminara la fina menta que la boca de Malfoy poseía.

**Helado: **2

**Chocolate: **1

- Supera eso. Reto la Gryffindor en cuanto el rubio abrió los ojos.

Draco estaba anonadado. No esperaba que ese tipo de contraataque. No es que le incomodara.

- Con gusto. Susurro finalmente.

Con mas apetito que antes, derramo casi la mitad del helado entre la blusa de Hermione, que dejo su dulce y helada marca desde el punto de unión de sus pechos hasta el ombligo, la cual el rubio no se demoro en limpiar. En aquella importante tarea también empleo sus manos, las cuales movía con destreza masajeando por completo el cuerpo de Hermione.

**Helado: **3

**Chocolate: **1

La Gryffindor estaba embriagada de placer, pero la competencia estimulaba su excitación. Como señal de ofensiva, cubrió sus pechos con chocolate, y con una sensual sonrisa, invito al rubio a degustar de los placeres que tenia el cacao procesado para ofrecerle.

**Helado: **3

**Chocolate: **2

El Malfoy deleito a su paladar recorriendo cada centímetro del terciopelo canela en el que el chocolate se fundía para dar como resultado un perfecto sabor. Mientras que Hermione no hacia el mínimo esfuerzo por controlar sus deseos, y con su lengua se permitió saborear el suculento y gélido dulce, servido perfectamente en la deliciosa piel nívea de Draco.

Con helado aun en la mitad de sus pechos, Hermione permitió al Slytherin consumirlo todo, mientras colmaba sus labios de chocolate. Sin la fuerza de voluntad suficiente como para rechazar esa oferta, concentro a su boca en la de ella, besándola con avidez desenfrenada, devorando ansioso todo el dulce, mientras mordisqueaba el labio inferior de la chica y jugueteaba con su lengua de forma apasionante.

**Helado: **3

**Chocolate: **3

Sin ropas que les estorbaran, dejaron que sus cuerpos fueran uno solo. Poseídos por el éxtasis y el ardor, lograban que sus movimientos, rítmicos y perfectamente coordinados, fueran cada vez mas salvajes y veloces. Las embestidas del Slytherin aumentaban su potencia progresivamente, mientras que Hermione, que estaba sobre él, masajeaba su abdomen con las manos cubiertas de chocolate.

Finalmente, el orgasmo sobrevino y la Gryffindor se desplomo sobre el cuerpo de Draco, quedando impregnada de chocolate también. Con la vista nublada, pero con el objetivo aun claro, decidió aplicar su estrategia final. Lamió el chocolate que cubría al rubio de forma provocativa, y para su deleite personal, permitió que este limpiara con su lengua el suyo.

**Helado: **3

**Chocolate: **4

Permanecieron inmóviles por largos minutos…

- Gane. Murmuro Hermione inesperadamente, mirándolo fijamente.

El rubio no pudo más sino admitir su derrota. Además los ojos de Hermione le exigían el premio prometido.

- ¿Qué petición deseas que complazca? Siseo tentador

- Solo… -La castaña lo miro de forma seductora- Quiero que me invites un helado algún día.

El Slytherin sonrió satisfecho.

Ahora la lujuria y la pasión flotaban en el aire. Con sabor a helado y olor a chocolate.

**Fin**

-R**e**V**i**E**w**S-

**§ilver**** Ðragonfly **


End file.
